The Bioinformatics Core Facility at the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center is a new core and is focused on collaboration and publication with Cancer Center members. The Bioinformatics Core Facility members are defined as individuals performing bioinformatics, application development or data management activities on cancer projects. The Core Facility consists of five faculty-level bioinformaticists with an experienced and diverse staff supporting the fundamental activities of the Core. All Core Facility members are faculty or staff in the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center at Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine with two faculty, Kibbe and Lin, also having appointments in the Center for Genetic Medicine in the Feinberg School of Medicine. For this CCSG renewal, the specific aims of the Core are to: 1. Provide bioinformatics services and educational opportunities to all Cancer Center Investigators. 2. Provide data handling and data services to Cancer Center members and Cores. 3. Provide molecular analysis services and common analysis platforms to Cancer Center members. 4. Provide computational services to Cancer Center members and Cores. 5. Support and enhance NOTIS, the Cancer Center's in house clinical trials management software. During the usage reporting period 08/01/05 - 07/31/06, the Core worked on at least 35 separate projects for at least 31 distinct users, 25 who are Center members. The Core has usage in all 10 Cancer Center programs and it interacts with several relevant Cores, particularly the Biostatistics Core Facility. The Core also participated in over 50 grant applications and Core members co-authored over 20 papers during the past five years. Over the next five years, the Core will continue to provide the Cancer Center with bioinformatics and computational support for molecular imaging, genomics, proteomics, clinical trials and clinical informatics. State of the art algorithms for pathway analysis, microarray analysis, proteomics, good software development practices, and data handling and computational resources will be available to Cancer Center members. Collaboration with the Biostatistics Core will continue to be strengthened, as faculty and staff in both Cores further develop their collaborative interests and funded projects. The Bioinformatics Core Facility will continue to respond to user requests for participation in grant applications, expand faculty and staff effort as needed to respond to the changing needs of funded grants, strive to maintain a revenue profile where funded grants represent the majority revenue sources relative to CCSG and institutional funds and strive to maintain the professional level of faculty and staff through their attendance at and participation in technical courses, training, and interaction with faculty throughout the institution and the world at conferences and meetings.